justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Heat in JC4
Heat is a way that the game shows you how much of an effort the law enforcement is putting into stopping the criminal activities of the controlled character (Rico), in the Just Cause game series. This article is about the heat in Just Cause 4. See Heat (disambiguation) for the other games. Description Just Cause 4's heat system is different from the previous games in that there are no obvious heat levels. The Black Hand are the only enemies in this game, but the heat system is very different. What is sent appears to partially depend on how long the player has had heat, but there are clearly some other factors or parts that are randomized. At the top right of the screen, where the chaos bar is, if you are in sight of Black Hand forces, a black figure with a white screen appears. This icon means you are within sight of the Black Hand, but you haven't done anything illegal yet. This is similar to the "In view of authorities" in Just Cause 3. This same icon appears if you are in a Black Hand military base or outpost. The Black Hand will initially warn you to leave, but if you don't, then full heat appears. Full heat is marked by the white and black icon turning into a red "2X" appearing where the icon was. A loading screen actually reveals the "2X" to be a chaos multiplier, in which if Rico is in heat and destroys Sabotage Destructible Objects, 2 times the chaos given by that destructible will be given. Rico can be attacking the Black Hand using his weapons or using a vehicle with vehicle-mounted weapons. Regardless of how many Black Hand soldiers are killed, at some point, an armed helicopter, usually a Dropzone Chopper or Firebrand Scout Chopper, will arrive to assist the Black Hand. Rico can then choose to hijack or destroy the chopper. However, after the former, it is not too long before more helicopters start to show up, including Spectre Attack Helicopters and Bloodhound Siege Helis. These are helicopters equipped with missiles that deal very high damage to Rico when hit. However, if Rico is in an aircraft, either helicopter or airplane (say Bloodhound Siege Heli or Fellhawk Jet Fighter), or continues to attack the Black Hand, Thunderhead Bomber Jets and Fellhawk Jet Fighters will arrive on the scene. These are very deadly fighter jets that can down a helicopter within minutes if their fire isn't avoided. Even worse, the Fellhawk Jet Fighters have quad missiles that while aren't homing, are very accurate. At the worst-case scenario, Rico can have up to 5 fighter jets, 10 helicopters, and a few drones chasing after him, which makes survival extremely difficult unless Rico is high up in the air or is behind some indestructible cover. At this point, even the Army of Chaos cannot help feasibly. In this game, there are few ways to clear the heat. One of them is to simply flee until out of sight. The other is to start a mission (not a side mission). Attacking the Black Hand until all of them are eliminated is not an easy way, but still possible. In conclusion, Just Cause 4's heat system is different from the previous games but is significantly more dangerous compared to previous games. For example, one can expect all sorts of tanks at a very high heat level, including Warchief Assault Tanks, Falconer AA Tanks, Prizefighter Tanks, and Pointman Scout Tanks. When Conquistador Warships start arriving on the scene, that means heat has reached a critical point. As of summer, 2019 Some patch has made heat significantly more difficult. For example, tanks start showing up at a low heat level and stay all the way to a high heat level. Tanks start from Pointman Scout Tanks to Warchief Assault Tanks in a matter of minutes if retaliation is constant. In some areas, fighter jets will start arriving as early as a low level of heat. This probably makes the heat in this game the most difficult in the history of the Just Cause game series. Before the patches that reworked the heat system, tanks remained very rare until late in the game and could normally only be found at a few bases and at the front. Similarly, fighter planes were very rarely seen, but now there is often one in the sky. If a fighter plane, or helicopter spawns in the sky, it is normally accompanied by an Army of Chaos counterpart for an instant small NPC battle. Agency heat The Agency heat (heat gained at the Agency submarines) in the Danger Rising expansion is programmed as exactly the same as Black Hand heat. This means that if the player leaves a submarine at a slow to medium speed, they can lose heat by the time they're back on the mainland, but rushing back at high speed can result in the Agency heat seamlessly carrying over as the usual Black Hand heat, with some Black Hand units arriving. Trivia *There are no obvious heat levels, making this game the first of the series to be so. *The return of fighter jets in heat had been unseen since the days Heat in JC1. As such, the heat in this game is significantly more dangerous than the Heat in JC2 and Heat in JC3. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Category:Gameplay